


Acidentally a Philosipher's Stone

by RandomestFangirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFangirl/pseuds/RandomestFangirl
Summary: A family of  alchemists try to bring their  daughter, who died at birth, back to life. It was agreed that the mother wouldn't participate, so she could take care of the child. The father, his parents, and the mother's parents give their lives in exchange... only for a boy to come back instead. So they kind of succeded. This is his story.Warnings: out of character characters, changes to the storyline, yaoi, and mentions of abuse,I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Brotherhood or original.





	1. A Chance to Live

**_In the Relm of The Truth_ **

_"Go! It's you they want! Your family is calling for you! Don't miss this chance," I shout to my best friend, "Don't worry 'bout me... I'll be fine! I'll hold these guys back for you so go!" I am pushing her towards the circle of light ahead of us... towards a second chance of life for one who never got the first. I know that the the possibility of it failing is high, but I know how dying minutes after death feels... After all, it happened to me._

_Most of the... others... are grotesque, hideous monsters. I won't last much longer either... My time is running out... And the nastiest are catching up... One somehow pops up in front of us, causing us to trip. She flings me towards the light. I yell, "Sarah," and hear her reply, "Live my life for me, neh? Take care of my family! And live life to the fullest!" And then I am blinded._

_'It's cold,' is my first thought, 'Why is it so cold?' "Anata! Anata, wake up! It... It didn't work like you said it would! B-baka! This is not our daughter!" 'Sarah's... mom...? I'm... alive,' I think, 'Sarah! S-sarah... pushed me...' I begin to wail, mourning my failure as a friend. "Sh-shut up... Shut up," Sarah's mom isn't helping by yelling at me._

_She slaps me, "SHUT UP BRAT!! YOU STOLE MY ANATA AND PARENTS FROM ME! YOU MONSTER!" I am shocked into silence for a moments, the I wail in outrage. 'How could she hit a baby!? Even if it isn't hers... How,' I think._

_And that is how my second chance at life...began._

** _*Ten Years Later*_ **

  
I am standing at the foot of Sarah's mom, June's, bed. For seven years she's called me nothing but, 'Brat,' and made me call her, 'Miss.' She is currently dying. "I-i'm sorry I was so h-horrid towards you... cough... I was more angry a-at... cough.. myself th-than at you... As apologies... This house... cough... I-is yours... And I would like to give you a name... cough... Please," She asks.

I nod. "Your... cough... name... sh-shall be... cough... Desdim... Adams, Desdim...," she rasps, "I... cough... have one last... request... Please... End my p-pain... Desdim... cough... I understand if you don't wish to... cough... And I know you probably hate me..."

"I don't hate you...," I interrupt, "If anything... I'm grateful to you for keeping me alive! I don't want you to suffer... I... I'll do it... I'll make your death quick and painless... As a thank you for keeping me alive, and for giving me your last name." "Thank you," she sobs as I shoot her between her eyes.

I mourn for her, my only adult figure, as I take my first hot bath in four years. I let the tears fall, unhindered, as I soak, tracing my many scars. 'This one is from one time when I cried after hurting my knee... This one I got from climbing onto the roof because she ordered me to clean the gutters...' I think of each memory.

I buried her that night, as rain pours down, and multiple people come into view. They are nothing but shadows to me at first. Then I make out that they are wearing matching uniforms... military uniforms. 'What's the military doing here,' I can't help but think. "What's going on here," a deep voice asks.

"A burial," my voice sounds dead to my own ears, "The woman I considered my mother... She asked me to end her pain... She had an incurable disease and was in so much pain... I... I didn't want her to suffer... Was it wrong of me to do...? Do you think? I only know I couldn't stand that she was hurting... Ah... Sorry... I'm rambling..."

"That must be so painful for you," the same one as before yells, "Poor girl!" "Captain Hughes, with all due respect Sir, didn't this girl just say she murdered someone," another voice asks. "Um... I'm not a girl," again with the dead sounding voice, "And it was the only way I could think of..." I trail off, the pain making itself known once more as, in the still pouring rain, I mourn. This time around I sob loudly, uncontrollably, falling onto my knees with the weight of my sorrow.

"I... hic... c-couldn't.... hic... s-save her...! I... hic... wasn't... hic... strong enough," I try to speak through my tears, "I'm... hic... s-sorry... June..." My head hangs low, my arms clutch desperately around myself, and I rock back in forth. "I'm... Sorry...," I repeat over and over like a mantra, "I'm... Sorry..."

"Hey," a new voice calls, "That won't bring her back, you know." I know it. I know it all too well. "Y-yeah... But I need to get how I'm feeling out... So I can move forward... without... trying to forget," my voice finally sounds like my own, "So I can fulfill a promise I made a long time ago... to someone who's dead."

"Hoh," the voice sounds impressed, "What promise?" "To live life to the fullest... To look after her family... And to live life in her place," I say firmly. "Who did you promise that to," the voice demands, and sharp onyx eyes pierce into my own, emerald jewels. I flinch back, "Wha...?" "Are you the one we're looking for," he demands again.

"I... I don't..." 'I don't understand,' I must look scared and confused, because the man is pulled back. "Now now, Mustang. You shouldn't go around scaring kids," Captain Hughes smiles at me, his hand outsretched for me to grab, "How about we get out of this rain, ne?"

  
I stare at his hand for a few seconds before taking it in my weak and shaky grasp. "I live a short walk that way... If you don't mind following," my throat is raw, but my voice is soft, "I might have something you all can change into so the clothes you're wearing can dry." I try to stand but, even with Captain Hughes supporting me, I fall. "Looks like I'll have to carry you," Captain Hughes smiles. I blush, "U-uhhh..." 

He picks me up, one arm under my knees, the other supporting my shoulders. My blush darkens. 'What is this,' I think, 'Why is this man I've only just me... nice to me...?' He walks in the direction of my house. "So... Who's taking care of you now, young man," he asks in a more subdued tone, "And what is your name?" "I'm Desdim Adams," I begin, "And I am taking care of myself... There. That's my house." I point to my one-story cabin that I used to be a... guest in. It is painted white with red trim, and has a white fence around it.

They stiffen at the sight of it. I look at them, "What?" "This was our destination," Mustang says, "We are here to check into a rumor that a group of five alchemists broke the Taboo... Human Transmutation." "Oh... You mean the people June told me gave their lives for a member of their family... but instead she got stuck with 'a brat like me'," I say, understanding the situation now. "Yes," Mustang nods with a blank face. "Brat like you," Captain Hughes questions. 

"I wasn't always... welcome... You see I wasn't the one who was supposed to come back," I shrug, "But I understand... And I will forever be thankful to her for keeping me alive... She even tried to apologize to me... I'd forgiven her since the beginning though." "Wait," Mustang's eyes cut to me and he stares, "You mean... You were brought back to life? You're a transmuted human!?" He looked kind of pale. "Well... I don't know if you can call me a _human..._ But I do know that I have a soul." Colonel Mustang grins like he wants to commit murder.

"Does this mean we found what we came for, Colonel," a blonde woman with hawk's wing bangs over her left eye asks. Mustang answers, "What Captain Hughes and Major Armstrong came for. We have to go to Resembool, one stop over. This is Kaumafy*, remember?" "Yes, sir," she sounds like a true soldier. "O...kay... You can spend the night and leave in the morning or leave when the rain stops," I offer, "If there's anything else you would like to know, feel free to ask. However, I want to take a bath and have a nap as soon as possible."

Colonel Mustang looks at me and began interviewing me;

Colonel Mustang: Do you know any alchemy? 

Me: *nods* I practiced in secret often...

Colonel Mustang: Do you know what State Achemists are?

Captain Hughes: Roy, no!

Me: *nods* The "Dogs of the Military", right?

Colonel Mustang: Meas, hush. Yes. Do you understand what they do?

Captain Hughes: He's just a boy!

Me: Are you trying to recruit me?

Colonel Mustang: Yes.

Captain Hughes: No!

Me: I'll think on it. I promised to live a full life so...

Captain Hughes: You are still so young!

Me and Colonel Mustang: What's that got to do with my/his life choices. You forget, I/he was dead.

Captain Hugghes: I hope you choose to remain free.

Me: Free...? I won't go rushing into anything... Why do you care so much anyway?

Captain Hughes: I'm a father.

Me: Ah... Colonel Mustang, I hope to give you your answer sometime in the future. 

Colonel Mustang: Same.

I leave the room, passing the one I asume is Major Armstrong. He has been silent, pale and shaking, the entire time. I nod to him as I pass. I take a bath and head to bed. I have a choice to make and I want to think in peace, after all.  
  
  
  


Kaumafy*- Is this how it's spelled?


	2. Choices

Colonel Mustang and the blonde woman, who's name I learn is Lieutenant Hawkeye, leave before dawn. Major Armstrong and Captain Hughes will wait for them before returning to Central, to report. I, meanwhile, will be thinking about my choices. I currently have four: 1.) I can become a dog of the military, 2.) I can enter foster-care, 3.) I can become an expeiriment for the authority, 4.) I can escape the counrty or die trying.

For the first two and last one, I'll have to try and hide the fact that I was dead. I hate the third choice, so I won't be chosing that one. I have, maybe, three days before I give Colonel Mustang my answer. Unless... 'That's it! I'll just run away for now and think about my other choices for a longer amount of time,' I think, 'I'll keep moving until then... I can tour the country!' I decide to wait until the night before Colonel Mustang arrives the, leaving a note, I'll be gone befofe dawn.

**_*Time Skip*_ **

  
The end product of my note-writing skill read:

_Military People,_

_I've decided that I want to travel around for a few years before deciding whether or not to become a State Alchemist. I'm leaving without telling any of you so that you don't try to put me in foster care or give me to any labs. I know basic defense moves, how to use a few different weapons, and how to survive on my own in different secluded areas. (My previous caretaker had a tendency to leave me in the middle of nowhere so as not to see me and be reminded of 'that day.') I have also decided that, since I don't know how my funds look, to forego hotels or buying anything. (If I need shelter, food, or clothes I know how to make a shelter, hunt and cook, and make clothes from the pelts of animals using alchemy.) I do have one request... Take care of the house in my stead... I may return one day._

_\---Desdim Adams_

I wait until midnight to make my escape, out the door I made long ago. I have a pack of supplies containing: two outfits, four weeks worth of food, a blanket, a journal, a map, and a fire-starting kit. I also have a knife/sharpener, a few throwing knives, and a pair of black gloves... not counting the dark clothes I have donned. I look at my map, to figure out where I want to go first, and decide to avoid trains... for the most part. In the end, I strike out toward Dublith.

**_*Time Skip*_ **

  
It has been three days since I left. I have kept a nice pace of about 20 kilometers a day, before I can't walk anymore. I figure I still have at least three more days until I reach Dublith. Everywhere I look, I see green. Green trees, green grass, green stems, and green eyes, my eyes reflected back at my in still water. "I'm sick of green, green... _Green_ ," I shout in frustration, "I mean, I could be lost for all I know!"

It starts to get dark, even though dusk is still hours away. A minute later, rain pours down from the sky. 'Shit,' I think, _'WHY!?'_ I clap my hand and transmute myself a rocky tent. 'At least I'll be dry,' I think, huddling to the back, 'Best get some sleep... Looks like I'll be here awhile.' I sneeze. I fall asleep sometime later, shivering in the dark of my shelter and more than likely to catch a cold.

I wake slower than usual, vision blurring around the edges. "I new dis wud appen," I croak to myself, "Dow wud do I do?" I feel light headed and my vision is only getting worse. 'Think... I'll just... rest,' I think groggily, 'Just... for a little...' I let darkness swallow me again because, who wants to make my life easier anyway?

**_*Time Skip*_ **

  
I'm finally able to stay awake for a whole day so I decide it's time to get moving, once again. I look for edible berries and nuts as I make my way through the woods. I am so busy looking, in fact, that I fall into a freshwater creek. "Gah," I yelp, "It's cold!" I climb out quickly and build a fire to dry off. I don't care if someone sees, I don't want to get sick again.

After drying off, I take to the trees. I climb the one closest to me, leaving only a pile of soot to show I was ever there. I jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, making swift time. So, when I stop for the night, I only have about a day and a half of travel before I reach Dublith. I close my eyes.

Next thing I know, my eyes snap open and I see a skulk of five foxes, three of which are kits, walking peacefully across the clearing I fell asleep in last night. I stay still, letting them go in peace. Once they're gone, I get up, eat some berries, and get moving. I plan on taking only two to three breaks so that I can put as many kilometers behind me as possible.


	3. Dublith and the Devil's Nest

I finally make it to Dublith, with only that one delay of the cold I caught. My legs ache pleasantly as I crest the hill from which I catch my first look at my destination. It's almost nightfall, so I head back the way I came, set up a nice little camp, and rustle up a decent meal of squirrel and acorn stew.

I wait until the stars are out and shining brightly before changing into pajamas and readying for bed. I wait a few hours more, humming to myself before actually climbing into bed. I fall asleep to the sound of a soft breeze and the low calls of the nocturnal wildlife surrounding me.

**_*Time Skip*_ **   


  


I wake to the alarming sound of a wounded bird of prey. I hear a 'Thump' right outside my temporary shelter and look out the entrance. I see the beautiful bird, and how much it's bleeding from the wound, and know two things. One, it will die from the wounds. Two, it will be a slow, painful death... unless I do something about it. I beak its neck, killing it mercifully.  


  


The bushes to my left rustle and I hear voices talking about the downed bird. I don't have enough time to hide and I feel too sleepy to run, so I sit on the ground and carefully take the arrow out of the bird. As soon as the group sees me, they start yelling about how the bird is 'their prey' and how 'a little girl shouldn't be stealing'. I tilt my head in confusion, "What little girl? Who is stealing? I just killed this bird to put it out of its misery... You can have it if you plan on eating it. I can hunt for more squirrel if I get hungry."  


  


The group stares at me. I take my first true look at the group; a really big muscled man with grey hair, a bald male beggar, an angery dark haired man, and a pretty blonde woman with a tattoo who also looked angery. There is something... odd about them... They feel _different._  


  


"Who are you," the dark haired man asks. "Um... I don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers," I reply, "Am I...?" They all faulter, which gives me enough time to shake my sleepiness off and come to a decision. 'I have everything in my pack already... So all I have to do is grab it and go,' I think. "-just talking to us though," the woman was saying when I tune back in.   


  


I turn around, grabbing my pack, and run in the opposite direction from which they came. They shout at me to stop as I climb a tree and continue on my way. They run after me. I can hear them crashing through the undergrowth below.   


  


The big one picks up the woman and throws her at me. I yell as I'm grabbed around my middle and we fall. The big one catches us before we hit the ground. I start to thrash, "Let me go," I shout. I punch the man in the face, right in the nose. He grunts in pain but doesn't let go. I also earn a very good hit in the woman's side, who glares at me. "She's got quite a kick," the woman grits through her teeth. The dark-haired man states, "She's got spunk! The boss would like her," grinning from ear-to-ear like a excited dog.  


  


The woman somehow twists out of the big one's hold, leaving me in an even tighter embrace. The bald guy catches up with us calling, "Nice catch, Martel, Road!" I am still struggling where I'm held aloft, the big one's muscled arms so tight around me that I have to fight for each breath.  


  


It only takes a few minutes for me to become still, tired of struggling against the too tight grasp. They are discussing what they are going to do with me even as I become limp. In the end they all agree to take me to a place called the Devil's Not, their hideout, and show me to their leader. They extract a promise from me not to run away and we're off.   


  


They take me to the city of your part of town and we go down steps underneath a sign that reads, "Devil's Nest." They open the door at the bottom and we walk into a bar. It's not a _clean_ bar but it's also not the _dirtiest_ bar I've ever been in. The dark-haired man smiles big at me as he proclaims proudly, "Welcome, to the Devil's Nest."  


  


  


  


"I don't think I'm old enough to be in here," I sweatdrop, "Why can't I just be left alone? And who is this 'girl' you keep referring to?" I hadn't tried anything after going lemp earlier, even though it's been a couple of hours and my energy has been restored, and I am still being held by the big one, gently though. They stare at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter except the big one, who seems to be the strong and quiet type.   


  



	4. Dublith and the Devil's Nest

I finally make it to Dublith, with only that one delay of the cold I caught. My legs ache pleasantly as I crest the hill from which I catch my first look at my destination. It's almost nightfall, so I head back the way I came, set up a nice little camp, and rustle up a decent meal of squirrel and acorn stew.

I wait until the stars are out and shining brightly before changing into pajamas and readying for bed. I wait a few hours more, humming to myself before actually climbing into bed. I fall asleep to the sound of a soft breeze and the low calls of the nocturnal wildlife surrounding me.

**_*Time Skip*_ **

I wake to the alarming sound of a wounded bird of prey. I hear a 'Thump' right outside my temporary shelter and look out the entrance. I see the beautiful bird, and how much it's bleeding from the wound, and know two things. One, it will die from the wounds. Two, it will be a slow, painful death... unless I do something about it. I beak its neck, killing it mercifully.

The bushes to my left rustle and I hear voices talking about the downed bird. I don't have enough time to hide and I feel too sleepy to run, so I sit on the ground and carefully take the arrow out of the bird. As soon as the group sees me, they start yelling about how the bird is 'their prey' and how 'a little girl shouldn't be stealing'. I tilt my head in confusion, "What little girl? Who is stealing? I just killed this bird to put it out of its misery... You can have it if you plan on eating it. I can hunt for more squirrel if I get hungry."

The group stares at me. I take my first true look at the group; a really big muscled man with grey hair, a bald male beggar, an angery dark haired man, and a pretty blonde woman with a tattoo who also looked angery. There is something... odd about them... They feel _different._

"Who are you," the dark haired man asks. "Um... I don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers," I reply, "Am I...?" They all faulter, which gives me enough time to shake my sleepiness off and come to a decision. 'I have everything in my pack already... So all I have to do is grab it and go,' I think. "-just talking to us though," the woman was saying when I tune back in. 

I turn around, grabbing my pack, and run in the opposite direction from which they came. They shout at me to stop as I climb a tree and continue on my way. They run after me. I can hear them crashing through the undergrowth below. 

The big one picks up the woman and throws her at me. I yell as I'm grabbed around my middle and we fall. The big one catches us before we hit the ground. I start to thrash, "Let me go," I shout. I punch the man in the face, right in the nose. He grunts in pain but doesn't let go. I also earn a very good hit in the woman's side, who glares at me. "She's got quite a kick," the woman grits through her teeth. The dark-haired man states, "She's got spunk! The boss would like her," grinning from ear-to-ear like a excited dog.

The woman somehow twists out of the big one's hold, leaving me in an even tighter embrace. The bald guy catches up with us calling, "Nice catch, Martel, Road!" I am still struggling where I'm held aloft, the big one's muscled arms so tight around me that I have to fight for each breath.

It only takes a few minutes for me to become still, tired of struggling against the too tight grasp. They are discussing what they are going to do with me even as I become limp. In the end they all agree to take me to a place called the Devil's Not, their hideout, and show me to their leader. They extract a promise from me not to run away and we're off. 

They take me to the city of your part of town and we go down steps underneath a sign that reads, "Devil's Nest." They open the door at the bottom and we walk into a bar. It's not a _clean_ bar but it's also not the _dirtiest_ bar I've ever been in. The dark-haired man smiles big at me as he proclaims proudly, "Welcome, to the Devil's Nest."

"I don't think I'm old enough to be in here," I sweatdrop, "Why can't I just be left alone? And who is this 'girl' you keep referring to?" I hadn't tried anything after going lemp earlier, even though it's been a couple of hours and my energy has been restored, and I am still being held by the big one, gently though. They stare at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter except the big one, who seems to be the strong and quiet type. 


End file.
